


Slow Show

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘What?’ Vinny says, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. ‘Dude you said you’d come to the bridge thing with me.’'I know, but um this really important,’ Justin says, spreading his hands, ‘right, Rick?’‘Oh yeah, really important,’ Ricky adds nodding slightly too eagerly.Everyone seems to be behaving strangely around Vinny today, at least Chris seems to be acting normal.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Slow Show

‘Are you going like that?’ Ricky says, peering up at Vinny from where he’s sat at the tiny table changing the battery on his camera. They’re on the bus, and Vinny’s up extra early for sightseeing before soundcheck that afternoon. He’s been kind of restless for the past couple of days and hopes exploring the city will distract him. 

‘Uh, yeah?’ Vinny says, zipping up his jacket the rest of the way. Vinny glances down at himself. He’s just dressed normal; jeans and a hoodie plus his tour jacket. Vinny glances at his bandmate. _What’s Ricky’s problem?_

‘Why?’ he asks since Ricky’s gone back to fiddling with his camera. 

‘Oh no, nothing,’ Ricky says, shrugging. ‘—you look good.’ He smiles and Vinny stares at him. He tucks his hair behind his ears, wondering if he should go into the bus bathroom to check himself in the mirror. _Why is Ricky being so weird?_ He’s just about to ask Ricky what’s going on when Justin stumps up the bus stairs. He’s carrying one of those cardboard trays of coffees and when he spots Vinny he stops, eyes flicking to Ricky. 

‘Hi,’ he says, smiling slightly too wide at him. Vinny frowns.

‘Hey, you ready to go?’ he says, eyeing the tray. 

‘Oh yeah, no, sorry,’ Justin says, side-stepping him to set the tray on the table in front of Ricky. ‘I uh, said I’d help Ricky with something.’ 

‘What?’ Vinny says, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. ‘Dude you said you’d come to the bridge thing with me.’ 

‘I know, but um this really important,’ Justin says, spreading his hands, ‘right, Rick?’ 

‘Oh yeah, really important,’ Ricky adds nodding slightly too eagerly. Vinny frowns at both of them as they blink back at him. Now they’re both being weird. Vinny exhales heavily and starts unzipping his coat. He doesn’t know what game they’re playing but he guesses he can fuck around on his laptop for a couple of hours anyway. 

‘What’re you doing?’ Ricky says, putting down his camera as Justin turns to him as well. 

‘Well, I don’t want to go on my own,’ Vinny huffs, starting to shrug off his coat.

‘I’ll go with you,’ Chris says, appearing from the bunks and selecting an almond milk latte from Justin's tray. 

‘Oh um,’ Vinny says quietly, feeling a flush start to creep up his cheeks. Chris smiles at him. _At least he’s not being weird_. Vinny smiles back relieved, although his heart has started going double-time. He kind of can’t think of anything worse than being alone with Chris for any length of time, but at the same time, he can’t think of anything he wants to do more. 

It has been sort of awkward between them. Since the kiss. Vinny wriggles his jacket back on and tries to ignore the fact he’s blushing, letting his hair hang over his face. It had been a stupid Christmas thing months ago. Mistletoe and — Vinny doesn’t know what to call it since neither of them drink — _seasonal cheer_. He just remembers feeling a rush of warmth and then he was pushing up on his toes and his mouth was fitting to Chris’ so perfectly. Then they’d broken apart, Chris removing his hand from his waist and that was it. They’d all gone home for Christmas and Vinny had been too embarrassed to text Chris and ask about it. 

After Christmas they’d got back on the road and Chris just… hadn’t mentioned it. 

And now he’s pulling on his jacket and smiling at Vinny as he gestures for him to go ahead of him. So Vinny goes wondering if Chris has actually done his hair or if it just falls all nice like that. Vinny goes down the step and turns to look back at Chris. He’s just pushing his hair back off his face. Vinny feels his stomach flip. It’s going to be a long afternoon. 

x

‘Hey Vin!’ comes a call from behind him. Vinny looks up. They’ve been off stage about half an hour and he’s flopped on the couch next to Ryan. Ricky’s taking his make-up off in the mirror. They’re decompressing a little since tomorrow is an off day. Ricky and Ryan are sharing a bottle of wine while Vinny’s munching through the heart-shaped box of chocolates they’d been given at the meet and greet that afternoon. He hadn’t even known it was Valentine’s day. 

‘Hey,’ Vinny says as Chris trots over to him. ‘Want one?’ he says, holding out the chocolate box. ‘—they’re vegan I think.’ Vinny says, peering under the box to read the ingredients list. He doesn’t really want to look Chris in the eye. Not while he’s still all flushed with his dark hair slicked back from the shower. Their afternoon sightseeing had been _nice_. More than nice. Chris was fun and funny, and Vinny liked him far too much. He’d had a kind of lightheaded feeling whenever Chris’ knuckles had lightly brushed back against his hand. 

‘Oh, um, no, I’m okay,’ Chris says, snorting softly. ‘Vin, can I um—’ 

‘I’m gonna take shower,’ Ricky declares suddenly, ‘—Ryan, c’mon.’ 

‘I ain't washing your back, dude,’ Ryan says, not looking up from his phone. 

‘ _Ryan,_ ’ Ricky grunts, coming over to the couch to dump Ryan’s backpack in his lap. Ryan grumbles but gets up. So Chris sits on the couch next to Vinny and he tries not to stiffen. They watch in silence as Ricky hustles Ryan out of the room, catching Justin in the doorway and turning him straight around. Until he and Chris are completely alone. Chris glances at him. 

‘Um,’ Chris starts. Vinny can feel his palms tingling. ‘Has Rick seemed kind of—’

‘Weird,’ Vinny supplies and Chris laughs nodding. 

‘Everyone has today,’ Chris says shaking his head, ‘—Ryan said we’d all go up to the bridge earlier and then completely bailed last minute.’

‘Yeah! Justin did the same,’ Vinny says, turning to him. ‘That’s so weird, what’re they—’ he stops because Chris is looking at him and he can feel his face reddening. ‘Anyway,’ he says with a shrug. They subside into awkward silence. 

‘Hey, I um got you something,’ Chris says, leaning down to his bag at his feet and extracting a folded piece of red card. ‘I made it,’ he says proudly, half-joking as he hands it over. Vinny accepts seeing the card is cut into a heart-shape when he folds it open. It’s got a skull with heart eyes drawn in the middle and his name written underneath in what looks like the markers they’d used for the signing earlier.

It’s kind of the sweetest thing anyone’s ever given him. And Vinny doesn’t quite know how to say that but then Chris leans into him a little and presses a soft kiss on his cheek as he mutters _happy Valentine’s_. Vinny turns his head automatically so Chris kisses him on the mouth. It’s soft too. Then Chris slips his tongue into Vinny’s mouth and he moans. They kiss for a long moment. 

Chris pulls back a little and Vinny realises he’s got both hands fisted in Chris' t-shirt, dragging him closer. His cheeks are burning and his tongue tastes like vanilla coke. Vinny shifts forwards, wanting to kiss him again. Chris hums as Vinny leans up to kiss him. 

He pulls back, kissing the side of Vinny’s mouth as he stands. Vinny watches frowning as he trots over to the door. Vinny hears the lock click and his pulse spikes, mind working overtime. He doesn’t have long to imagine what Chris has planned for him because when he comes back to Vinny he doesn’t sit next to him on the couch but goes down on his knees in front of him, hands on Vinny’s thighs. Vinny wonders if he’s actually going to pass out. 

‘What’re you—’ Vinny starts but Chris leans up to kiss his mouth. His hand strokes up the front of Vinny’s thighs. 

‘Is this okay?’ Chris asks and Vinny nods, hands moving to Chris’ shoulders bunching up his t-shirt again. Chris' hand slips between his thighs and Vinny shudders hard from the blunted pressure on his cock. 

‘ _Chris—_ ’ he gasps out. Chris kisses him, starting to rub him through his jeans. Vinny can feel himself shaking, hanging on to Chris, panting against his mouth, as Chris strokes and squeezes him. Vinny gasps when Chris pops the button on his jeans, asking for permission again before slipping his hand inside. 

Chris’ hand is hot, broad palm warm against his sensitive skin. His mouth is hot too, leaving burning kisses along Vinny’s jaw and neck as he kisses down. Vinny moans, arching into him as Chris shifts back. Vinny pants, trying to get his breath back as Chris pulls at his clothes until Vinny’s cock is completely exposed. Vinny shuffles in the seat, self-conscious, but Chris kisses the side of his mouth again and tells him he’s perfect. 

Then he’s steadying Vinny’s cock with one hand as he lowers his head. Vinny feels the soft, wet brush of Chris’ tongue before the burning pressure of his mouth. Vinny whines, every muscle in his body tensing to stop himself from thrusting up. He can feel Chris chuckling as he starts to suck. Vinny shudders, shaking hands settling on Chris’ shoulders.

It’s almost unbearably good. Alone in his bed, heart aching, how many times had he imagined how it would feel to have Chris doing this? But now it’s happening Vinny’s mind is completely blank and nothing seems to exist except Chris’ mouth. He whines, trying not to squirm. 

Chris has him pinned, hands spread over his hips thumb digging into the fold, stroking soothingly while he sucks him. Vinny can feel his face burning with a flush, sweat sticking his t-shirt to his back and prickle at the back of his knees. 

‘I’m close—’ he pants out, figuring it’s only polite but Chris doesn’t sit up. ‘Dude, I’m gonna—’ Vinny says, pushing on his shoulders as Chris starts to suck him harder. 

‘ _Chris—_ ’ he says tightly, but the sensation overwhelms him. He comes, the orgasm flooding through his body in shimmering waves. Vinny gasps, muscles in his thighs twitching as he returns to earth. Chris sits up wiping his mouth. Vinny watches him still a little dazed but he moves forward, fumbling for the waistband of Chris’ sweats. 

‘Hey,’ Chris says, catching his hand, ‘later, later okay?’ Vinny blinks, for a moment not understanding but then he nods slowly. 

‘You're sure?’ he asks and Chris grins at him, getting up and bending to give him a sticking open-mouthed kiss. Vinny feels himself flush as he tastes bitterness in Chris’ mouth. Chris straightens. 

‘C’mon you need to shower,’ Chris says, ‘—we can _talk_ later.’ Vinny flushes more, nodding and standing too. He fixes his clothes and grabs his wash bag, still feeling slightly surreal. Chris bends to kiss him gently again. Before either of them can say anything else there’s a rattle at the door and Chris goes over to open it, mumbling something about it getting jammed. 

Ricky, Ryan and Justin trot in. Vinny tries to ignore Ricky’s pointed look as he takes in Vinny’s flushed face and glossy eyes. But then a thought occurs to Vinny and he turns to look at Ricky sharply. It only takes one look at the smug grin Ricky can’t quite keep off his face for Vinny to realise they’d been set-up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a cute one 🙌🏻 I've missed the MIW tag so much, you guys are my favourites <3
> 
> Valentine's prompt from anon 💘 The prompt is "everyone's trying to get Person A and Person B together" and they requested Vinny/Chris.
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
